


Doumyouji and Kamo's Day Off

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Super Duper Candy Kandy Love [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Doumyouji Andy/Kamo Ryuuhou, Established Relationship, First Dates, Insecure Andy Doumyouji, Insecurity, Love Hotels, M/M, Scepter 4 se hace cargo de la cuenta del telo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Andy y Ryuuhou tienen su primera cita. Aunque la misma pasa sin problemas, la inseguridad sobre sí mismo irá recorriendo las venas del más joven hasta que finalmente pueda darle voz a aquello que lo incomoda.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Doumyouji Andy/Kamo Ryuuhou, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki (mentioned)
Series: Super Duper Candy Kandy Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910641
Kudos: 1





	Doumyouji and Kamo's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Forma parte de la serie **Super Duper Candy Kandy Love** , pero como no tiene spoilers de las demás historias, se puede leer como oneshot.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de GoRA.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Los días libres de los integrantes de Scepter 4 no solían coincidir entre compañeros de cuarto. Sin embargo, desde que Andy y Ryuuhou comenzaron a salir, el primero persiguió hasta el cansancio a Fushimi para conseguir un permiso especial y que, a partir del día de la fecha, todos sus días libres coincidieran con los de su compañero. Tenía con qué amenazarlo, después de todo, sin querer, había oído una conversación que el tercero del Clan Azul había mantenido con su pareja, que resultó ser nadie más y nadie menos que un integrante de “los rojos”, Yata Misaki.

* * *

Estaba tan inseguro en esa primera cita que tardó casi una hora en decidir qué ponerse. Recibió un mensaje de parte de Ryuuhou antes de salir del edificio de Scepter 4, así que llegó corriendo al punto de encuentro. Se disculpó con una seña de mano mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—No te disculpes. No iba a irme a ningún lado de todos modos.

Andy sintió sus mejillas ardiendo. Ryuuhou no era de esos que expresaba sus sentimientos a viva voz. Por eso, cada vez que lo hacía, cada una de las sílabas que él emitía quedaba grabada en su mente como si fueran iniciales marcadas en el tronco de un árbol.

—¿Decidiste dónde iremos primero?

—¿Qué te parece una película?

—¡Me encanta!

Él no se dio cuenta porque la película lo estaba haciendo reír a carcajadas, pero el tiempo que pasaron frente a la pantalla, Ryuuhou no le quitó la vista de encima. La sonrisa de Andy era algo demasiado hermosa como para poder mirar hacia otro lado. Esa sonrisa le daba la vida que pensó que había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Al salir de la sala, Andy eligió ir a almorzar a una casa de comida rápida donde siguieron hablando sobre la trama y se disculparon cada vez que el trabajo aparecía en medio de su conversación. Habían decidido que cuando tuvieran ese tipo de salida, el trabajo pasaría a un segundo plano. Estaban comiendo cuando una mujer que pasó a su lado y su pequeño hijo, que iba agarrado de su falda, dejó caer un juguete que Andy agarró del suelo para devolvérselo.

—Tiene un hijo tan bueno —le dijo la mujer a Ryuuhou respecto a Andy, ocasionando que ambos intercambiaran miradas.

—Yo no soy su hijo.

La repentina seriedad en el rostro de Andy sorprendió incluso a su acompañante. Él solía tener una expresión alegre y sólo veía esa parte suya en el trabajo, ocasionalmente. La mujer se disculpó y siguió su camino. Andy volvió a sonreír cuando cruzó miradas con el pequeño de quien se despidió con la mano en alto.

—¿Te enojaste? —le preguntó Ryuuhou mientras le robaba comida de su bandeja.

—Por supuesto que me enojé —Andy le dio una mordida a la hamburguesa que tenía en la mano y bebió luego un sorbo de su bebida—. Tampoco es que parezca tu hijo, ¿no?

—Por suerte, no. No podríamos estar saliendo si así fuera.

De nuevo, Andy sintió cómo sus mejillas se prendían fuego. Se preguntaba si le sucedía eso cada vez que Ryuuhou le hablaba, ¿no sería cansador? De pronto, su atención se centró en la servilleta que le estaba siendo extendida.

—¿Para qué es?

—Límpiate la boca.

—Gracias —le dijo Andy, con una sonrisa.

Ryuuhou tendría que elegir el próximo destino de su cita. Pero estaba algo cansado y las múltiples ideas que tenía sólo terminarían agotándolo un poco más. La realidad era que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensando en esa cita.

—¿Podemos hacer un cambio de planes?

—¿Eh?

—¿Quieres decidir tú adónde ir después?

—¿No querías tener esta cita?

Sus palabras se escaparon de sus labios sin pensarlo y, por eso, no pudo ser capaz de despegar su vista de su bandeja, mucho menos dirigirla a su pareja.

—Espera un momento. No quise decir eso. Es que tengo muchas ideas, claro que sí, pero, pensando en cómo llevarlas a cabo anoche no pude dormir…

—¿Y por eso quieres que decida yo? —Andy levantó la vista y vio a Ryuuhou asentir con la cabeza. Él puso una expresión pensativa y su rostro se iluminó cuando llegó a una conclusión—. Vamos a un hotel.

—¿Todavía tienes energía?

La genuina expresión de sorpresa del muchacho hizo que se arrepintiera de sus palabras. Desde que había empezado a salir con él que su vida sexual había escalado a niveles impensados. Probablemente por eso era que se encontraba tan agotado aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Doumyouji Andy era, literalmente, una bola de energía. Y esa energía solía descargarla en el trabajo o en la cama. Cada mañana, Ryuuhou tenía a su lado a un Andy demasiado despierto. Y cada noche, si algo de esa energía no había sido canalizada durante el transcurso del día, Andy exigía una nueva sesión de sexo para después conciliar el sueño con facilidad. 

—¿Lo dudas?

—No creas que te la dejaré fácil.

Andy sintió sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. Sus palabras parecieron despertar una faceta en su novio que no sabía que tenía. Él lo había desafiado y, después de todo, ¿cómo iba a echarse atrás ante eso?

* * *

Apenas la puerta del cuarto se abrió, el más joven empujó el cuerpo de su pareja contra la pared, colgado de su cuello y, tomando impulso, rodeó su cintura con las piernas. Sintiendo los labios de Andy sobre su piel, Ryuuhou se sentía débil. Sus manos acariciaron sus cabellos caobas y pudo ver sus mejillas haciendo juego con ellos. Su mirada esmeralda brillaba, expectante. Sus labios temblaban esperando por algún contraataque de su parte. Ryuuhou decidió hacerlo con un beso apasionado. Él lo agarró de los cabellos y deshizo el rodete que tenía. En esos instantes, y cuando entraban al baño público de Scepter 4, eran las pocas ocasiones en que lo veía con el cabello suelto, ¿y para qué negarlo? Le encantaba sentir las cosquillas que le producía sentir las hebras de su cabello sobre su piel. Con sus prendas regadas en el suelo señalizando el camino hacia la cama, Andy se dio cuenta que esa sería la primera vez que harían el amor fuera del trabajo. Su cuarto había sido testigo de sus encuentros amorosos hasta ese momento. La sensación de sentir sábanas de seda sobre su piel lo hizo estremecer. O quizás habían sido los besos que Ryuuhou dejaba sobre su piel. Lo amaba tanto. Temía que su pareja no pensara lo mismo.

* * *

La voz de Ryuuhou lo quitó de su ensimismamiento. Andy dejó de tener la mirada perdida en el espejo frente suyo para dirigir su atención a la bañera. Estaba esperándolo mientras recorría los distintos botones que estaban a un costado. Andy se metió y se sentó en el extremo contrario al que él estaba.

—¿Por qué tan lejos? Ven —con una timidez extraña en Andy, el muchacho se le acercó y se sentó dándole la espalda—. ¿Sucede algo? No es propio de ti este silencio…

El aludido rió suavemente, apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de Ryuuhou y lo miró.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar.

—Pregunta.

Andy sonrió al sentir a Ryuuhou acomodándole el cabello.

—¿Qué sientes por mí?

El lapso de tiempo que tardó en obtener una respuesta le pareció eterno. Ryuuhou lo abrazó con fuerza y apoyó su mentón sobre uno de los hombros del muchacho.

—¿No te lo he dejado claro ya?

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Mírame —el aludido se dio vuelta y flexionó las piernas en torno al cuerpo del mayor. Él agarró su rostro con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos—. Te amo. Doumyouji Andy, te amo —el aludido pudo sentir cómo la vista se le nublaba y los labios le temblaban—. ¿ Dije algo malo?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que dijiste fue perfecto.

—¿Y tú?

Apoyando sus palmas sobre los hombros de Ryuuhou, Andy lo besó en los labios.

—Te amo, Ryuu-chan.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

—¿Todavía puedo elegir?

—Como prefieras.

—Volvamos a casa. Es divertido poder salir contigo, pero después de todo, prefiero hacerlo en nuestra cama.

—Mi cama.

—Ahora es nuestra cama.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo la segunda y última parte de Fire!! a medio terminar, un SaruMi después de un CD Drama, otro SaruMi un tanto largo, un oneshot sobre una crack ship de **Given**... Y se me dio por publicar este xD  
> Ah, también los dos oneshots que dan inicio a esta serie, pero, bueno, pasaron cosas (?)  
> Tengo muchas ships ahí dando vueltas de **K** , hay un KuroShiro/ ShiroKuro que tengo que ponerme escribir, y que es algo así como **Fire!!** en el sentido de que son dos episodios. Algún dia lo haré. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! :D
> 
> PD: La cuenta del telo llegó a Scepter 4. Me había olvidado de escribirlo en algún lado, pero, ¿se imaginan a Reisi recibiendo la cuenta y pensando cuál de todos sus clansmen fue? xD


End file.
